<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye colors and desserts, baybee by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428035">Eye colors and desserts, baybee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desserts, Food, but i might, do... do I have to tag them all?, i really don't wanna, it's so many characters, sigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um<br/>what I imagine to be their eye colors<br/>also added what desserts I relate certain Warriors to<br/>I will never regret doughnut Onestar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowfeather – ocean blue</p><p>Deadfoot – honey-colored amber</p><p>Breezepelt – honey-colored amber, hints of chartreuse around the pupils</p><p>Eaglekit - sky-blue</p><p>Lionblaze – sun-colored amber</p><p>Ashfoot – sky-blue</p><p>Jayfeather – cobalt blue</p><p>Hollyleaf – leaf green</p><p>Firestar – emerald</p><p>Squirrelflight – forest green</p><p>Kestrelflight – lime green</p><p>Harestar – vague eye color (I can’t decide!!)</p><p>Bramblestar – marigold amber</p><p>Tigerstar #1 – sun-colored amber</p><p>Goldenflower – marigold amber</p><p>Tawnypelt – juniper green</p><p>Alderheart – honey-colored amber</p><p>Sparkpelt – shamrock green</p><p>Hawkfrost – icy pale blue</p><p>Oakheart – deep amber</p><p>Onestar – cantaloupe amber</p><p>Heathertail – heather purple… or lilac purple if we weren’t going the literal route</p><p>Whitetail – Aegean blue</p><p>Rock – milky water gray (ha idk if that’s even a color I just made it up)</p><p>Juniperkit– hazel green</p><p>Dandelionkit – marigold amber</p><p>Bristlefrost – mauve purple</p><p>Rootspring – amethyst purple</p><p>Tigerheart (star) – parakeet green</p><p>Dovewing – pear green, and in an alternate universe, Dijon yellow (sweet mommy she gets a yummy eye color)</p><p>Lightleap (the gray one) – mint green</p><p>Pouncestep (the Tiger clone one) – marigold amber</p><p>Clear Sky – sky blue of course nothing too fancy for him</p><p>Gray Wing – butter yellow (he’s a great dad he gets a yummy eye color uwu)</p><p>Blackstar – medallion yellow</p><p>Leopardstar – Tuscan sun yellow</p><p>Cinderpelt – lapis blue</p><p>Longtail – teal blue</p><p>Sandstorm – olive green</p><p>Pickle – pickle green, baybeeeee-</p><p>Cinderheart – azure</p><p>Foxleap – moss green</p><p>Icecloud – turquoise</p><p>Leafstar – fern green</p><p>Featherpelt – Ultramarine blue</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More eye colors, but I'm starting to think "amber" may just mean either a type of yellow or orange</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightcloud - chartreuse green</p><p>Stormfur - lemon yellow</p><p>Feathertail - sapphire blue</p><p>Graystripe - mustard yellow</p><p>Crookedstar - seafoam green </p><p>Moth Flight - crocodile green</p><p>Darktail - steel blue</p><p>Smoke - Bleu de France </p><p>Morningflower - squash-colored amber (yum yum she's Onestar's sister I think and since he's a lil doughnut, she gets a yummy color. Think she might have been a good aunt too so uh there's that)</p><p>Thunder - apricot-colored amber</p><p>Nightkit - pistachio green</p><p>Mistkit - honey-colored amber</p><p>Leopardfoot - pistachio green</p><p>Snowtuft - unscarred eye (I think the injury reaches his eye?? correct me if I'm wrong, probably am) is baby blue. </p><p>Thistleclaw - marmalade amber (idk how to justify his yummy eye color-)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warriors Cats as Desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My brain may have had Moonkitti's "Warrior Cats as _____" in mind when I made this</p><p>but let's get into it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onestar – classic iced doughnut</p><p>Crowfeather – crispy chocolate cake doughnut</p><p>Jayfeather – lemon ginger crème sandwich cookies</p><p>Kestrelflight – chocolate-covered pretzels</p><p>Harestar – chocolate-iced éclair</p><p>Heathertail – lavender-flavored marshmallows</p><p>Puddleshine – cinnamon roll</p><p>Shadowsight – chocolate sandwich cookie (as a savory snack, he'd be a chicken nugget *winks*)</p><p>Breezepelt – citric acid coated children—shaped gummies that he bites the heads off of before he sucks on it and then ends up crying to Nightcloud because the candy hurts his tongue</p><p>Antpelt – gummy bears</p><p>Tigerheart – A 5-pound bag of turbinado sugar</p><p>Foxleap – rose water flavored gourmet marshmallows</p><p>Alderheart – gingersnaps</p><p>Lionblaze – bananas flambé</p><p>Sparkpelt – cinnamon hard candy</p><p>Bramblestar – sticky bun</p><p>Squirrelflight – bubble gum</p><p>Snaptooth – lemon cookies</p><p>Sandstorm – almond butter cookies with no sugar that taste like SAND</p><p>Tigerstar #1 – vanilla cupcake</p><p>Whitestorm – meringue</p><p>Lionheart – banana bread</p><p>Mapleshade – pumpkin bread</p><p>Clear Sky – peanut brittle</p><p>Gray Wing – idk what they’re called but those toasted almonds with a thin coating of caramelized sugar and it has a little bit of cinnamon</p><p>Tawnypelt – baked alaska</p><p>Ashfoot – raindrop cake</p><p>Deadfoot – honey butter</p><p>Morningflower – cantaloupe</p><p>Daisy – buttermilk biscuit</p><p>Berrynose – berry biscuit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This makes me so happee</p><p>I love my dessert cats</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackfoot: <strong><em>a pickle milkshake</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>